


physical space does not equal boundaries, and yet

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Peter Nureyev Alias Generator (Penumbra Podcast), Pining, and honestly? i dig it a lot, and saying “have fun”, its about the tender pining and inherent homoeroticism, marked as m/m and other b/c Juno is nb, probably takes place somewhere in season 3, that stems from stuffing two gays in an alley, they went from love at first sight we’re in love now even though it hasn’t been a month, to enemies to friends to lover 305k slowburn, when they do the Heists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: On the run from hired guns, Nureyev and Juno are forced to hide in an alley to escape. You won’t believe what happens next!(based on a prompt i can’t remember, rip)
Relationships: (i mean regretfully they don’t kiss but it’s not for lack of wanting to), Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	physical space does not equal boundaries, and yet

**Author's Note:**

> so nureyev pov is fun, huh? 
> 
> anyways i have a new hyperionfixation (get it? like hyperion city?) so expect more ficlets of this nature :)!

This lady didn’t know how to lay low, did he?!

Buddy had _specifically_ told them this would be ‘the easiest job since pickpocketing Jupiter’s President blindfolded with three hands tied behind your back’.

“Wait, three hands?” Juno had wondered.

“Someone else’s, darling.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“In and out,” Buddy had continued through the detective’s confusion, “and it’ll go off without a hitch.”

There had been no possible way it _couldn’t_ go off without a hitch.

Oh, but there was one.

A rather problematic one.

You see, once again, the man currently going as Earl Fleur had _really_ underestimated Detective Steel’s ability to get into trouble. The detective lured you in with those trusting, open eyes, and then _spilled wine over the mark._

On _accident!_

Unfortunately, the mark just happened to be a very, very powerful mob boss, and she happened to have been wearing her favorite hijab, and. Well.

She _really_ loved her hijabs.

“I told you to be subtle, Juno!” ‘Fleur’ said through heavy breaths.

“I was, wasn’t I?” Juno grumbled. “Quick—in here!”

And Juno pulled him into an alley.

It was as if a sudden hush had fallen over the pair along with the shadows. It was tight. The nameless thief would have had no issue slipping into the shadows on his own, but the detective he was currently working—and hiding—with made that… quite a more difficult task.

At that moment, personal space seemed a luxury even he hadn’t stolen enough to afford.

He could feel Juno’s chest moving with every breath where it was pressed against his own. Footsteps pounded as hired guns ran past their hiding spot, and he was made intensely aware of just how little it would take to find them.

And Nureyev started laughing.

It was, of course, unwise. Downright suicidal, even. But he was unable to stop, his laughter growing more and more hysterical every moment. Juno moved to put his hand to Nureyev’s mouth to shut him up, but that only made him howl louder.

“Shut up, you’re the master thief here!” Juno hissed before pausing cautiously. “Wait, was it something I said?”

 _Oh, Juno. What am I supposed to do with you and your dangerously open emotions?_ “No, detective. I’m afraid it’s just hysteria.”

“Good, because I really don’t need you to start going crazy on me now.” He grinned—no, it was smaller than a grin, but still held the energy.

Juno Steel has the most beautiful smile Peter Nureyev had ever seen.

His heart stopped; it started beating double time.

 _Get out of here. Disappear._ “I believe that the coast is clear now,” he observed breathlessly. He hadn’t checked.

“Good,” Juno replied, almost breathlessly. He didn’t move. Nureyev didn’t know if this was a blessing or a curse. He could feel Juno’s every breath rustling the fabric of his shirt. His lips were painted gold. It seemed as though they were somehow closer than when they’d entered the alley.

Juno’s Midas-touched lips were ever so slightly parted.

He was so, so close.

Nureyev closed his eyes.

_BEEP!_

Rita’s voice cut through the air. “Mistah Steel! We gotta go! Wait, what’re you doin?”

“Nothing, Rita,” Juno replied breathlessly. He let his eye stay fixed on Nureyev’s for one moment before pulling his gaze away. Nureyev got the message.

_Another time, then._

**Author's Note:**

> oh by the way juno stole whatever it was they were stealing in the escape with the wine as a distraction and nureyev fainted dead away like the disaster he is
> 
> i love him, but good l o r d 
> 
> anyways yell w me abt rita the best gal and nureyev the petty thief (get it? because he’s petty petty petty petty?) and juno the lady who stole my heart and also my favorite necklace at my tumblr, nottodaylogic


End file.
